


If I were in Anne with an E

by loveislove13



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, I hope you like it!!!, M/M, Self-Insert, but i dont so, enjoy the fic!, god i wish i could have a script for my life, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveislove13/pseuds/loveislove13
Summary: I had an idea for a fic where i would insert myself in ddifferent fandoms. This might be a series idk maybe.





	1. Notes I

**Author's Note:**

> The fic will start on the fourth chapter but give some backstory of how Anne met me. I will use a pseudonym for me as my character. It will be Lili Graham.

This is a description of what I will look like for reading purposes:  
Brown curly hair in pixie cut  
Brown eyes  
Black slacks  
Black suspenders  
White shirt  
Black shoes  
If I wear a dress then it will be lavender

I also have slight magic powers for the benefit of the fic, so I can change my appearance i.e. hair length/color, outfits (like snap my fingers and poof new dress) and I have telekinesis and maybe others if the situation calls for it.


	2. But What Is So Headstrong as Youth?

*Lili's POV*  
It was finally time for school to start and for me to make my public debut. Although I had already met Anne at the picnic I had only consoled her when she ran off crying ensuring that no one else would see me. I had also grown out my hair and worn my dress for the event so it wouldn’t rise any questions from the girl. I was late, as I had intended, so everyone was there [including Anne and Gilbert]. As I walk in I shout out, “Hey-o Philly. How are ya this lovely morning, isn’t it. Oh, hi Anne, feeling better after yesterday?” she nodded numbly, in disbelief. “Good, now where do I sit?” I scan the room. Seeing the now odd number of female students in the room I state gesturing to the male side of the room, “Welp, I guess I have to sit on this side, right here next to Billy [Let’s pretend that some things are different because of my being there ok? Ok. On with the story!] How ya doing Bill, be a dick to anyone lately?” I would have talked more if Mr. Phillips hadn’t interrupted me, “Excuse me young man, but who are you?” he yelled incredulously. “Oh Philly, I would expect a man such as yourself to recognise a young woman when you see one,” I skipped to the blackboard and wrote my name on the board. “Lili Graham, nice to meet ‘cha! Any questions?” I scan the room as hand fly up. “Diana Berry, yes ma’am.” She blushed at being addressed as ma’am. “Where are you from?” I pull down the retractable map and point to Texas. “Somewhere here.” I state. “Where do you live now?” Gilbert asked. “Oh I live with the Cuthberts, now. I’m going to help out around the farm but also attend school.”I saw Anne’s face light up, I called on her next. “Yes, Anne-with-an-e?”  
“Why do you look like a freak?” Josie Pye blurted out her offence before Anne could speak a word. I stalked toward her while talking.  
“First of all honey, a lady isn’t supposed to interrupt others so I’d watch that habit. Second of all, I assume you’re referencing my hair and clothes, right? Right. Well I don’t think I look like a freak. I think I look like a boy, which was my intention. So, unless you are calling every male human in the known world a freak, which means a person, animal, or plant with an unusual physical abnormality, which is sort of true considering their *ahem* nether regions, I don’t think you used your words right. So next time, think before opening your mouth. Ok sweetie?”


	3. Notes II

Hello! I am loveislove13 and I just wanted to make a few things known.

A) I am still in school and I have other hobbies that keep me busy so I don't post as much as I'd like, but I try!

B) If I skip a few episodes, it's because I felt there isn't much of an impact my character needs to have in that point in the story. Although, I will say it is safe to assume my character will be there for major plot points, like the fire at the Gillis' house.

C) I will post chapters that are in between episodes and I will put which episodes in the descriptions.

D) If I have text written like [this], they are my notes and side comments on what is happening to clear up any confusion readers might have.


	4. Tightly Knotted To A Similar String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say how much I love the beginning of this episode? Cause I do, like a lot.

*Lili's POV*

I heard some rustling and heavy breathing and woke to see Anne gathering her sheets. "Anne, what are you doing?"  
"Nothing!"  
"You're quite obviously doing something." I got up to see what she was doing. "Here let me-" I grabbed the sheet she was holding and retracted my hand when I felt something damp. I took a whiff of my hand and realized what had happened. "Oh Anne, I'm sorry. Getting your period is the worst."  
"My period?" she questioned. "Yeah, here, I'll help you wash these and I'll tell you what it means.  
We took the sheets downstairs and quickly washed them, and as promised I explained the menstrual cycle to Anne, and all the horrors it encases. To say she was unhappy was an major understatement.  
"So, you're telling me that I'm going to have to go through this for about a week for almost every month until I'm 50!?" she exclaimed. "Do the boys have to go through this too?"  
I hesitated, not sure if I should tell her about the boys' problems and my opinion on how they compare. I decided against it. "They have their own stuff."  
"And we're supposed to just go on with our lives and pretend that part of our internal organs aren't being ripped from inside us?!" I knew she would have this reaction. "Yeah pretty much. If it makes you feel any better I have mine too." It did not help. She started fuming at the fact and i completely agreed with her, so I formed a plan. "Come on, let's get back to bed. We'll deal with this in the morning.  
That night I went to bed with a small smile, excited for school the next day.


	5. Tightly Knotted To A Similar String Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This episode is going to have parts so I can analyze the show and find scenes to write about, thank y'all for waiting. Hope you enjoy!

Anne and I had just barely arrived to school and it was time to put my plan in motion. As soon as Anne and I had entered the classroom I exclaimed, "I am bleeding out of my vagina and I have cramps, no one talk to me unless you have sweets!" and promptly sat down.  
A hush fell over the class as shock flowed over them like the beach waves back home. "I beg your pardon, Miss Graham. We do not speak of such vulgar things in this classroom." Mr. Phillips scolded.  
"Why? We all came out of a vagina. And is it so bad for me to talk about my period? It isn't some disgraceful thing, girls having our periods are the reason we can create life. Spiritually speaking, each female is born with multiple souls. One for her and one for each of her future children." I shot back. "Are you denying our right to speak our minds? I know some people here would be wailing at the top of their lungs if they had to endure what we go through. We get cramps, swelling, bloating, cravings, mood swings, oh and THE LINING OF OUR UTEREUSES ARE BEING RIPPED OUT FROM INSIDE US! If that alone doesn't grant us the ability to at least talk about it then we live in a fucked up society."

There were many reactions from my speech, gulps from the boys and gasps from the girls, in either shock, fear or sympathy. I couldn't tell.


End file.
